what are demons
by melody-monster
Summary: there are demons that are created, but here are rumors floating around fiore, do real demons actually exist out there somewhere? join fairy tail as they find an unconscious girl right outside their door step, what secrets is she hiding and what secrets will unfold with her discovery. /will contain lemons in fuure chapters so rating it m for mature before i even get there/
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail, a place of adventure, family and fun, the guild members were like family to one another even though very few shared blood ties with others in the very same guild. Right now it was a typical day at the guild, natsu and grey had started a whole guild fight that everyone else got pulled into but Lucy had managed to get free and was hiding behind the bar where Mirajane was working while serving other members drinks and food. It was normal for Lucy to hide behind the bar whenever natsu and grey started this guild fights. The guild doors open but the person who opened them regretted doing so, Gajeel was standing in the door way and when the doors were full open he got hit in the face with a bucket full of fire and ice from the very two who started the guild wide brawl, everyone froze at what had just happened but things went from bad to worse when the iron dragon slayer joined into the brawl; Wendy left the fight and joined Lucy and Mirajane behind the bar for protection from the giant fight started by the boys.

It's been five years since he grand magic games and the fight with the dragons from 400 years ago, Wendy got kicked out of her old home because the property owner didn't allow pets so she had moved in with Lucy who had gotten a bigger apartment to house both her and Wendy… as well as natsu whenever he came over, which was very often. Sighing in defeat Mirajane led the two girls out of the guild through a hidden exit allowing the two of them to head back to Lucy's home for a well-deserved break from the chaos of the guild; unfortunately neither of the two got the chance as on the way back they stumbled upon a young girl collapsed in the middle of a pathway leading to the guild's front door. As the two girls rushed off they saw that a young girl was greatly injured and bleeding from a giant wound on her back and belly, sighing in annoyance Lucy picked up the girl and started running towards fairy tail knowing she would have to go through that hell to get someone who knew what to do other than stop the bleeding.

Wendy managed to push past the rowdy boys to get to Mirajane while Lucy took the girl to the infirmary ward on the second floor, as soon as Lucy reached the second floor everyone had stopped fighting and were staring her way wondering who the girl draped over Lucy's back was, she had onyx black hair which could rival that of Gajeel's, her skin was pale as if she was sitting in a frozen lake for hours on end, her cloths were hidden by the grey cloak she wore which had a giant blood stain on the front and back, the wound on the front of her body was still bleeding and was now getting onto Lucy's cloths. Natsu rushed away from the main hall to the second floor to help Lucy carry the unconscious girl to the infirmary ward where Wendy was already waiting with bandages, antiseptic and a bed for the girl to rest on after she was all patched up; natsu only took the girl off of Lucy when her body was starting to the point it was radiating off of her body and it actually hurt Lucy even though there was no actual fire on the girl or anywhere in the room at all.

-Wendy's POV-

I had to push the others out of the infirmary so I could get to work on patching this girl up, tying my hair up into a high pony tail I set to work taking off the ragged and blood stained cloak that covered the girl's body, after taking the cloak off I squeaked in shock at what I saw, a stone spear like pillar was sticking out of the girl's stomach, being careful I pulled the remainder of the rock out, the back was jagged showing it was broken but what caused me to bite my tongue as to not scream, after freeing the rock I saw that the girl's internal organs that got damaged were beginning to knit themselves back together and heal, but it was quick but after the muscle had grown back the sin didn't. signing I started cleaning the exposed muscle with antiseptic before wrapping it up in bandages to prevent an infection from starting; once I was finished I left the room after I put a blanket on the girl to keep her warm as I left to go tell the others that she'll make it with some bed rest, looking back at the girl I quietly left the infirmary in order to get a drink and some food from the bar, Mirajane always made the best tuna and cucumber salad as well as vanilla milkshake with a hint of mint, as I entered the main hall I screamed in shock at what I saw.

Two demonic/draconic looking skulls where floating in the middle of the room and keeping everyone else at a distance while growling darkly, I nervously stepped forward but a Armor covered hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back to safety

"It's not safe Wendy we don't know what they are" whispered Erza, a hint of fear in her voice

"What would they be doing here?" I questioned, fear laced my voice like poison

"No one knows, but they appeared after you took that girl to the infirmary"

"Where's levy?"

"In the library why?"

Without answering her question I ran out of the guild and started running to fairy hill where the girl fairy tail member's dorm building was, behind that was the library which is where I went instead of checking levy's room first as I was in a rush to get to her, those things in the hall were all bone with four eye sockets, one with acid green specks of light in each socket, the others were a blueish white, even though they said nothing I heard two names… "Sora of the earth" and "visca of the wind" the girl had mumbled those names before I left the infirmary after I had patched her up which made me think her and those two skulls were connected somehow but I didn't know how, shaking my head as I entered the library I knew levy would know since she always has her head in a book reading something.

Pushing the doors open I rushed over to levy who fell out of her chain in shock from me suddenly bursting into the library like I did, I gave Levy a quick explanation of what had happened as well in the guild hall along with the appearance of the two skulls called sora and viska

"if my memory is correct there should be a book that has those two names in it, I think It was called 'the pits of eight hells', come on lets go look for it" levy spoke, confident in her voice at the aspect of re-reading a book that she had once read as a child

"That book sounds kind of dark levy" If I wasn't so focused on finding out about hose skulls I would have been shaking in fear at what was going to happen.

"well yeah it sounds dark but it is actually really informative, I read I once as a little girl, one pat that I remembered after we returned from edolas was that there was a realm called 'Demona' but that's all I can remember so far"

"Is ok levy, now let's go find that book!"

"Yeah!"

I rushed up to the second floor of the library to search for the book while Levy searched the ground floor for it, we both froze when we heard an explosion from the direction of the guild, and this only prompted us to search faster for the book. I nearly fell off of the ladders I was on when I hear an excited yell from levy, sliding down the ladders I than ran down the stairs to meet up with levy, when I stopped I saw a black dust covered book in her hands, the writing was in red as well as 8 different element symbols, fire, earth, water, air, lightning, snow/ice, shadow and what looked like a mirror so I just guessed it was reflect; I quickly cleared a table and two chairs, once seated levy placed the book on the table and opened it to the first page. The paper was aged but surprisingly enough there wasn't a single crease or rip in any of the pages, looking at the top the page only had a few words.

 **The eight lords of hell**

That title not only confused me but also levy, AND SHE READ THIS BOOK BEFORE! I shook my head and started to read the contents of the page.

 **In the eight levels of hell here are eight lords in which rule the levels, the lower the level the stronger the lord. From weakest to strongest the elements go in the order of air, shadow, lightning, reflect, earth, snow/ice, water and final fire. Demona, the hell realm runs parallel the celestial spirit realm, just like he celestial realm, Demona has their own spirit gate keys in which celestial spirits who have been given a gift by a hell lord may use, each level in hell has a different dark colored** **key to show which level in hell the demon spirit came from. Bu over the past 25 years, the current lord of fire has been slain by non-other than his own daughter, when she was five years of age her father beat her for being weak and useless, after losing an arm and leg to her father, her twin sister took her to the fire level mechanic who built the young demon a robotic arm, once that was done the two twins went to the air and earth levels, their first stop what the earth level, the younger twin, the one who lost the arm and leg challenged the earth hell lord. The fight didn't not last long as the girl killed the earth hell lord, sora spear, she used her own right hand and tore the hell lord's head right off of his neck to keep as a trophy to use against her father when she returns. The two sisters then proceeded to go to the very first level, the air lord's home, the eldest sister went o o knock out some lesser demons to get their keys while the youngest deal with the air lord, sadly, visca storm met the very same fate as sora spear, once she had both of their heads she proceeded to bur away the skin, muscle, fur/hair and anything organic so the skulls remained, sadly sora lost party of one of his two ram horns while visca's skull got a large crack where the spine had been forced away from the skull.**

 **The twins soon wet back to their father, though the eldest twin, iris lovesong, stayed behind in the water level to stay with their mother who was the current water hell lord, the younger twin's name was Jessica heartsong, she blasted down the door which led to her father's office and he was never got the chance to react, Jessica had order sora and visca to hit her father with all their power in their breath attacks. Before he could die Jessica looked down at her father, her eyes went from soft and innocent to cold and murderous, a twisted dark grin spread out onto her face as she raised her robotic left foot in order to end her pathetic excuse of a father, stomping down with all her force she crushed her father's skull causing it to splatter all over the ivory white floor, crushed bone and blood spread out across e floor.**

I gagged and covered my mouth as I read what was in front of me, this girl got abused by her father and then killed two lords of hell without breaking a sweat, I felt like I was going to be sick, shaking my head I got back to reading, levy had already ran off to the bathroom to be sick but I had to keep reading, I now knew that those two skulls belonged to wo demon lords and from h sound of this they were powerful when combined but the girl's power wasn't even mentioned in the first two pages. I turned the page to keep reading but I stopped at what I saw, at the top of the page was a little girl with black hair and four eyes, her normal ones were a metallic silver while he second set of eyes that were above the original were a blood red in color, the girl was on her knees crying, her entire right arm and leg were completely robotic, she was wearing a red and while summer dress that went down to her knees, she wore knee high flat soled boots that were black in color, two skulls where floating next to her looking like they were trying to calm he down, she had blood splattered on her face and dress from what she had done to her father. Putting a hand to my cheek I felt moisture which just shows I had been crying at the picture. All the girl had left was her sister, her mother and those two skulls; I dried my eyes and got back to reading.

 **By the time Jessica was ten she had already become the new hell lord of fire, she did not rule with a flaming fist of iron but instead she rules with kindness and love and the demons that resided in the fire level loved her for it, some even willingly gave her their spirit keys, twelve of which were the hell zodiac keys. But sometimes nice things aren't meant to last forever, after thanking the spirits she was suddenly pulled through a portal to asria (earthland, asria is the demon's realm name for it) when Jessica came to she found out that she was on a farm and an elderly couple were looking at her in shock, but instead of yelling in fear or attacking the girl they welcomed her into their home with open arms; Jessica felt a feeling she thought she would never feel again, love, she let the elderly couple that had summoned her into her life, they knew what she was but they also knew she was a kind hearted girl had wanted nothing but peace. After she first arrived she fell unconscious as he natural earthland magic started rejecting her demonic magic, when she came to the two elderly people took I upon themselves to teach the girl about earthland magic.**

 **Fifteen years had passed since then and the girl has gradually bee losing her powers and any magic she had was vanishing. To this day is unknown but if you find her know that she means no harm to you, she only wishes for peace between all known realms and dimensions that exist. If you have found her and she is greatly injured take her to blood mountain, it is a long since extinct volcano, take her there to restore both her demonic and earthland magic, all over the world there are structures for the eight lords of hell for them to be able to use their demon powers in earthland freely, though beware, when the get their powers back they will also get back their true form, their hell lord forms are locked away if they are ever summoned to earthland, if you are a celestial spirit know that you can have a hell lord as a spirit key, they will only ever return to their key form once in earthland and that is when their magic completely vanished.**

I couldn't believe what I was reading, the photo of the five year old girl looked like a smaller version of the girl a the guild, I noticed levy had returned by now and had caught reading to where I was, we both looked at each other as if having the same idea which we did. I got up first and started running back to the guild with levy not far behind me, before I reached the doors to the guild, dark blue flames so from where the doors used to be as the flames burned them to ashes; me and levy both looked into the room and our eyes widened, there standing in the middle of the room was the girl who me and Lucy brought in, she was wearing black shorts, a dark blue tank top ad black combat boots. The two skulls from earlier where on either side of her, me and levy both looked at each other in shock; this girl should even been sanding in her condition!

-No POV-

Everyone was in a state of shock, the girl with black hair that Lucy and Wendy brought in 5 hours ago was standing in the centre of the room, she gave off a strong magical aura but it was dying and fast, Wendy had just missed a large breath attack from the girl that had hit the guild doors, without warning Wendy speed walked over to the girl, they were the same height which made everyone start guessing the girl's age

"What's your name?" Wendy demanded, her voice was filled with confidence, she didn't even seem scared by this girl's power

"Jessica, Jessica heartsong" the girl, Jessica stated, anger in her voice made everyone else move away, scared of being burned to a crisp.

Out of the blue Wendy grabbed Jessica's left wrist and proceeded to pull her out of the guild with levy following close behind.

 ** _To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

As Levy and Wendy dragged a reluctant Bluenet out of the fairytail guild hall the other members were wondering why the three girls had left in such a rush and with Natsu being Natsu he followed after the girls towards Mt vanire, the extinct volcano at the heart of magnolia which was surrounded by a thick untamed forest that was rumoured to be full of large monsters that could eat a wizard whole in one bite but only a few knew those rumours were false accusations to keep people out of the forest. After a while of walking the three girls stopped walking in order to take a break as it was a long way to the peak of the volcano, Wendy had waked off in order to find some berries that were safe to eat while Levy on the other hand decided to inspect Visca of the air to see how he worked as there was no body to keep his soul anchored to earthland or a way for him to use his "magic" and while his eyes were showing that he was annoyed the Bluenet he was with couldn't help but laugh at him.

By the time she had stopped laughing Wendy had returned with some berries that were safe enough to eat and levy had given up trying to figure out how Visca worked as he wouldn't say how; leaning against a fallen log levy was looking at the girl her and Wendy had pulled out of the guild, yes she looked like the girl from the picture, silver coloured eyes and royal blue coloured hair but that was all that matched but Levy wasn't known for being wrong with her theories, coughing some she got the girls attention.

"so, since were alone and out of the busy guild, what's your name anyway?" questioned levy as politely as she could

"it's Jessica, Jessica flare heartsong, but how come you're being so nice to me?" the girl known as Jessica responded

"well it's just me and levy have a theory on who and what you really are and we are willing to help you get your powers"

"you mean you're not scared of what I am? Wait... you're not joking are you?"

"nope, we know what you are and we are willing to help"

With a wide smile on her face Jessica then hugged both of the girls that she was with at the moment as to say "thank you", once the three had eaten some berries they continued their way up to the volcano in order to do what needs to be done to help Jessica get her forms and powers back, smiling and joking the three girls became close as they made their journey up to the peak of the volcano and it wasn't long until they were at the peak but unknown to them Natsu along with happy were watching them from above in the sky. Once at the peak Jessica nodded to Levy and Wendy, which signalled Wendy to break a hole in the crust and once that was done Levy then pushed Jessica into the volcano.

Natsu's POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing even though I'm watching it right now, Levy had pushed that girl into Mt vanire, it may be extinct but there was still lava inside there looking down I could see that the ground was starting to shake violently and the crust in the volcano started to crack and a deep blue light started to pulsate through the cracks, before I told him happy quickly flew out the way just as deep blue lava shot out of the volcano but it didn't fall down in a shower of lava but it was instead being... Controlled somehow and it was send back into the volcano from where it came. Looking back down all I could see was a creature with four arms, three tails and 6 wings hovering in the air above the volcano with some blue lava still on in, continuing to watch it I noticed that its top right arm and left leg were metal, I almost yelled at levy and Wendy to get away from that thing but before I could it had already picked them up and was flying towards the guild faster than happy could fly at max speed.

"come on happy we need to get back to the guild before that thing does!" I told my blue friend

"aye!" was happy's response

Using some of his magic happy went max speed but it still wasn't fast enough to get past the thing but when we got back to the guild that creature was gone and that girl that Lucy brought in was back but something was different about her, her scent mainly as before she just smelled of blood and metal but now she smells of metal and... I don't know what it's called but Igneel said it's a toxic gas that comes from active volcanos. Getting down me and happy approached the girl but was stopped by erza who gave me a stern look, clearly she wanted all of us to leave the girl alone but from looking around Erza I could see that the girl was showing off the guild mark she had on the right side of her stomach that was in deep blue, something wasn't right about this girl and I was going to find out whether it killed me or not.

No POV

As Jessica showed off her guild mark to her two friends as well as her skull companions who were happy to see she had become a part of the guild in order to find her family and bring them back as they were out there somewhere, lost, scared and confused as to where they are. Walking over to the bar Jessica talked with Mirajane about getting a room at fairyhills until she is able to get a for herself and her family as not all of them were female, of course Mira agreed and gave her a key to one of the ground floor rooms which was empty as Wendy have moved out of fairyhills only to move into Lucy's apartment; leaning over the bar Jessica gave Mira a warm hug as a way of saying thank you but what Mira noticed is that Jessica is actually rather hot, her body temperature was nearly twice as high as Natsu's which made the barmaid wonder what kind of magic Jessica uses.

Walking away from the bar towards the request board Jessica began looking for a mission to do to get her first jewels to get food as well as furniture for her room at fairyhills though it didn't have to be pricey as she would only need it for fairyhills. As Jessica scanned over the board a request caught her attention, large crystals were appearing out of nowhere and people were becoming encased in crystals were put them in a type stasis that kept them alive but frozen in time, grabbing the piece of paper Jessica rushed to the bar for Mira to confirm the quest which she did and without saying bye Jessica rushed out of the guild and went straight to crocus were these crystal problems were occurring.

Everyone was confused as to why she had rushed off so fast but Jessica knew exactly what was going on in crocus as well as who was causing all the crystal problems there, that person was a member of her family who is the current hell lord (lady) of the reflect level of hell, her name is glare crystal heartsong. Reflect demons are also called light demons because their element is corrupt light which is light in the form of crystals which reflect and magnify light, but even if it seems powerful it is actually far weaker than the fire level. Ignoring the train Jessica's form changed to what Natsu had seen earlier, her form had a slightly longer neck than normal, deep purple fur, black fur along her underside, her hair had grown longer into a mane, her wings were all deep blue in colour with silver edges along each feather; spreading her wings wide Jessica bolted into the sky and began flying towards crocus to stop glare's rampage and restore her to her normal state and power control.

Night was quickly falling signalling that it was the start of winter which also meant to Jessica that other members of her family would start losing control of themselves rather soon, she just hopped they didn't cause too much trouble for the humans in earthland.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica's POV

I had to land outside of crocus and shift back to human form before I could enter the city to stop the risk of my real form being seen which would cause a bigger panic than what was already happening, looking towards the city I could see the large red diamond sun was pulsating with energy but that just showed that glare was still here and had not yet taken back her powers from the city landmark as I had done in magnolia. Walking into the city the first place I went was to the mayor's house to get everyone evacuated so they didn't see what I was going to do in order to get rid of the crystals as well as bring glare back to her senses.

Once I had gotten everyone evacuated I quickly changed back to my true form... My demon form and began smashing the crystals which in turn returned them back to light particles while at the same time freeing the humans that were trapped in some of them who were thankfully unconscious when they were freed; after I had finished smashing the crystals I quickly hunted down glare who was trying to smash the city landmark but before she could do any real damage I dived down and rammed myself into her causing her body to start to absorb the extra energy the crystal was giving off. In a blinding flash of greyish red light glare was back to her normal self as well as in my human form and I changed back to normal to get her on my back to take her back to fairytail, 1 down 7 to go, with glare on my back I went to the mayor to collect the reward which was just 15,000 jewels and a silver celestial spirit key.

Waving good bye and saying thank you I made my way to the stain station to go back to magnolia with glare, she may be a different element like all my family members are but she's different than the others and in a good way as well, I mean she is my daughter whom I was worried sick about since I arrived here in earthland but when she wakes up I will have to tell her to keep that fact about us a secret from the rest of the guild in fairytail. Lucky for me and glare it was late and we had gotten the night train which would alert us to when we got into magnolia, placing glare on one of the beds I got on after her and held my little girl close as I did not want to lose her again.

No POV

As the night wore on some of the members of fairytail were wondering where Jessica rushed off to as well as if she would survive the mission but only Makarov knew were the odd girl went as well as how she did on the mission and with the s class trials coming around once again this year Makarov knew already who would be going on the trials this year but he was going to be adding a small twist to this year's trial. Normally only 1 person would get that title as s class wizard but with the arrival of Jessica as well as the girl she rescued while in crocus he was going to have it where both the candidate AND their partner both claim the title of s class, smiling to himself her then left the guild to go home for the night while leaving Mirajane to lock up.

It was early hours in the morning when Jessica and Glare arrived back in magnolia, poor Glare was still tired even after that long train ride but she had it coming because of the time she spent out of control in crocus, smiling up at her mother the two soon saw fairytail in view and being the competitive family they are thought it would be fun, unknown to them though they would trigger the guildarts shift. While the two were running they could see buildings and public areas moving creating a large straight line to the guild which just made the race even easier for the girls to win, as they got closer Jessica could hear frantic footsteps from inside the guild as well as plenty of shouting while glare on the other hand was paying attention she saw the guild doors opening and sped up only a little to get her mother's attention.

Seeing that glare was ahead of her Jessica used some of her powers to get a small boost which shot her forward ahead of glare but before she knew it was too late she ended up crashing into the bar, falling over it and landing on Laxus which caused the whole guild to erupt into laughter at the expense of both Jessica and Laxus who were both rather annoyed, one at each other and 2 at the entire guild. Walking over Glare helped Jessica back up as well as get her over the bar to be on the right side again while Mira on the other hand couldn't stop laughing, Laxus was on the floor still but the drink he had been making for his grandfather had been spilled all over him making it looked like he had pissed himself and out of pure embarrassment Laxus ran out of the guild to go home and change.

While Jessica was talking with glare about how she had been since they were all separate she heard her two friends walking over as well as a rather annoyed looking fire dragon slayer

"look here Jessica you think you can just come to our guild and act like you rule the place ain't gonna happen, I'm the strongest non s class wizard here and uh..." Ranted Natsu before he forgot what to say

"if you want to challenge me to a fight then just say so and take a breath mint your breast stinks" bluntly stated Jessica

"yeah that's it! I challenge you to a fight Jessica"

"alright but I am warning now salamander. I will not be going easy on you"

"like you have a chance to win, you have no physical muscles on you and your magic is probably super weak to"

At that last comment glare flinched a little, the one thing you never say to a level 9 demon is that their powers are weak, It's like calling a level 8 demon stupid, saying those things to those demons if like you signing a contract for a premature death, before Glare could say a word she watched as her mother pulled back her right arm only to punch Natsu directly in his face and the brute force behind it sent him flying through the front doors to outside the guild half. Once he had skidded to a stop outside he looked up towards the entrance of the guild with blood running down his face from his broken and swollen nose, realising what he has done Natsu tried to make a run for freedom but before he got halfway away from the guild a chair had been launched out of the guild which quickly made contact with the back of Natsu's head.

Storming out of the guild Jessica made her way towards fairyhills to prepare a bed for glare, it would only be temporary until the two had saved up enough money to buy a large area of land to start building their home on so that everyone in their family had a home as well as their own personalised room to stay in; back at the guild Wendy was fixing Natsu's broken nose while also holding in the laughter she was suppressing at how a girl beat up Natsu, but then again she knew what this girl was capable of while Natsu wasn't but with the upcoming s class trails she began wondering if Makarov would let Jessica be a participant.


End file.
